It's All Coming Back to Me Now
by Ximeria
Summary: Daniel's trying to remember the things he used to like. (slash JD -- mild spoilers for 'homecoming')


----  
  
Jack sat back and silently watched his newly descended friend sample from the bowls and packages on the coffee table. Scratching his chin, he finally spoke, trying to hide his amusement.  
  
"You know, when Carter said you'd mentioned getting reacquainted with your old habits, I thought she meant coffee..."  
  
Daniel barely looked up to give Jack a quick smile. "Coffee was just the beginning," he said, intently savoring a salt cracker. Washing the taste down with water, he then moved to pick up his coffee cup and take a slow sip from its hot content. Jack couldn't help being reminded of wine tasting...  
  
The deep sigh of contentment he let out, made Jack shift a little in his seat. As Daniel shot him a questioning look, Jack gestured at the other boxes. He should have known better than bringing Daniel home for the weekend. It was just... well, the man had the worst lost-puppy expression when the rest of the team had been given some much needed downtime after the affair with Anubis' invasion of Kelowna. Leaving Daniel at the Mountain... alone. It hadn't appealed anymore to Jack than it had to Daniel. Problem was, until they'd solved all the problems with license, social security number yadda yadda, they couldn't let Daniel out on his own.  
  
So Jack had volunteered as both Fraiser and Carter had voiced their ideas on how to help Daniel regain his memory. Let him see places he's been, and in the past Daniel *had* spent a lot of time with Jack in Jack's home... Jack lost himself in the bittersweet memories for a moment, then dragged himself back just in time to watch Daniel have another heavenly sip of his coffee.  
  
"Jack, I can't believe you have coffee this good, it's so much better than what they gave me at the base." Daniel closed his eyes and his smile widened.  
  
"It's kinda your fault anyway, Daniel," answered Jack, watching Daniel lick his lips.  
  
Daniel looked up, a frown marring his features. Well, marring and marring, it was sorta... cute, the way his nose scrunched up a little and his eyebrows slowly rose. Jack realized he'd been zoning again when Daniel cleared his throat, watching him with a strange expression.  
  
"Well, you used to hang out here quite a lot, and you wouldn't accept the coffee I had around so you forced me to buy better coffee..." Jack shrugged, refusing to meet Daniel's eyes.  
  
"Jack... I've been gone for the better part of a year... at least from what you guys have told me." Patting the couch next to him, Daniel urged Jack to join him.  
  
Against his better judgment, Jack stood and switched to the couch, making sure he kept at fair space between them. Daniel was confused enough with everything else. He didn't need his CO's sexual frustration as well.  
  
"I guess I got used to the good stuff," Jack mumbled as he took his own cup and sipped the coffee. It really *was* much better than what he'd been used to and it had been among the few things he'd held onto that reminded him of Daniel. Well, apart from storing the other man's things in his basement, but Daniel didn't need to know that right now. It would only raise questions Jack wasn't ready to answer... yet.  
  
"Um, what's that?" Daniel cocked his eyebrow, pointing at the small box Jack had brought with him and had put on the couch between them.  
  
Jack looked down at the dark box. For a moment he was as clueless as Daniel, then his mind kicked into gear again. "Your biggest addiction, Dr. Jackson," he managed to say.  
  
"Oh?" Daniel reluctantly set his cup back on the table and turned a little on the couch to face Jack, eyes sparkling expectantly.  
  
Jack cleared his throat as he pushed the box the few inches until it was right at Daniel's knee. Grinning the other man picked it up and slowly opened it. Curiously going over the contents, he pulled out one of the smaller packages inside.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Chocolate, Daniel, chocolate." Jack wondered if maybe this would be a good time to go to the bathroom or the kitchen. Daniel rarely ate chocolate like other normal people did. No, Daniel *savored* it... fully. So much it was disturbing to poor old AF Colonels. Especially old AF Colonels who knew what it had been like being with a certain linguist... how good it had been, how...  
  
Daniel clearing his throat again got Jack back. Damn, if he hadn't been zoning again.  
  
"So I used to like this stuff more than anything else?" he asked, hesitantly watching Jack from slightly lowered lashes.  
  
Jack squirmed a little. "Yeah, you *really* liked chocolate."  
  
Daniel unwrapped the dark chocolate and popped a small piece into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and mixture of a sigh and a moan left him.  
  
Jack really should have learned to listen to his inner voice by now. Watching Daniel 'remember' what he liked wasn't exactly without its effects... Jack groaned. When he looked up again, Daniel was smiling at him and offering a piece of chocolate.  
  
Jack took it, trying to disguise his feelings by closing his eyes, and savoring the treat. It really *was* damned good chocolate. His eyes flew open again as he felt Daniel gaze upon him, watching him, assessing.  
  
  
  
"I think you're wrong, Jack..." Daniel rearranged himself until he was plastered to Jack's side, one arm around Jack's back, the other lightly resting over Jack's abdomen.  
  
"Oh-oh?" stuttered Jack, wondering when he'd stepped though a quantum mirror, or maybe a time portal. It was almost painful to remember how this wasn't the first time he and Daniel had sat that way, tugged up, closely together on the very same couch.  
  
"Yeah, chocolate is only number two on my list of addictions." Daniel nuzzled against the side of Jack's face.  
  
Jack took a deep breath. "Are you remembering or...?"  
  
"I'm getting there, Jack, I'm getting there." Daniel's arms tightened around his waist. "I may not remember everything, but what I do counts, right?"  
  
Sighing with relief, Jack turned to return the hug. "Welcome home, Daniel..."  
  
"Thanks, Jack. And for the first time since I got back? I believe it and I can say it's good to *be* back..." With that he tilted his head and placed a feather light kiss at the corner of Jack's mouth, or rather, that seemed to have been his intention, but as Jack turned his head and caught the firm lips, it ended instead with a soft kiss.  
  
Jack? He had to agree, no matter how good the chocolate, one thing would always be better. 


End file.
